


Time Isn't Simple

by hangethetitancrazed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Reincarnation AU, We shall see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangethetitancrazed/pseuds/hangethetitancrazed
Summary: Levi's a cop trying to catch a ripper and all of these memories of his previous lives are coming back to him. Just who is this brown haired woman?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to hetaliarandom for inspiring this wonderful mess of an au. Also thank you to an rper that I once rped with(he shall remain nameless) for our once long thought out rp. This is my way of honoring that rp in a way. I hope you guys enjoy and I didn't do an awful job at Levi's point of view.

Blood and Happy Memories  
Levi  
I close my eyes and mentally block out the sounds of traffic and the small hum of my police scanner sinking down into my seat. It’s been one long day of patrolling and I am just about done. I just need to rest myself a bit.  
I find my mind slipping back to that strange series of dreams I had. One in particular is sticking out in my mind. I was a blacksmith in the city of Pompeii. It all seems so strange to me. It felt so real.  
I can feel myself being pulled back into that dream.  
****  
I’m at the forge working away on a sword that a customer had requested be done within a week.  
“Mom, do you want to keep an eye on the front of the shop since I am going to be pretty concentrated on this piece for awhile?” I ask her. “I don’t want any of our potential customers to think that shop is deserted.”  
“I can do that,” a woman with raven hair like mine answers, “Just don’t work too hard.”  
“Oh and if a man named Hange shows up, please tell me. I did tell him that I would show him my work even though I am not expecting him to come by until tomorrow. He might just surprise me and come today since he knows that Kenny has gone to the mainland.”  
“You are talking about the inventor and artist named Hange?” she asks looking excited.  
“I am,” I reply.  
“How did you meet him?”  
“Erwin has him painting him a perfect portrait of Marie. He was at the Academy with us when we were working on trying to paint Marie as well. Hange is amazing artist. He gave me a few tips on my sculpture as well.”  
“It sounds to me that you made a fast friend,” my mother says beaming proudly at me.  
I hear the jingle of bells and giggles that announces the entrance of two women into the shop. My mom dashes off to greet them.  
"Oops. I'm sorry to bug you guys while you are having a conversation," I hear one of the women say, "I can come back in a little bit if you would like."  
"No. No, you can stay. We are just about done," my mother says, "If you want to see some of the bracelet samples there is some over there on that shelf. You are certainly welcome to take a look at them."  
"Thank you madame," the same woman says as she comes into my line of view with the other woman who looks a bit younger than her. They go to the shelf with the bracelets on it.  
I bow my head to them, “Apologies Ladies.. I am sorry I am not presentable. I will go make myself so before I help you out.”  
My eyes briefly meet the older woman’s gaze before she blushes and looks away. I turn away to tidy myself up walking slowly to the backroom, when I hear the younger girl gasp and whisper, “That's him isn't it Hannah? It must be if you are blushing like that."  
I quickly wash up and change into a white shirt that I somehow managed to keep as clean as possible. I towel off my hair once more to make sure it is not too wet then run a comb through it.  
I return to the shop after about fifteen minutes “I’m glad you are here. Is there a piece in particular you want? If it`s not on display I can create it myself depending on your taste, ladies,” I say in my most polite tone.  
"Oh Eren, stop being so formal…," my mother says as she sighs, "I wish this son of mind could find a lady as beautiful as you two" She smiles and walks towards them- "Do you want to try a piece on?"  
"Oh if I'm sure my friend her could fall for such a formal boy. Seeing as I am already married," the younger girl says before I see Hannah lightly pinch her arm but remained smiling.  
"Thank you," Hannah says, "I really like this one with it's intricate twists in the carving. I was wondering if you could do something like this." She pulls out a small piece of cloth with a design for a bracelet she had painted on it. It is intricate in its swirling pattern and has small flowers seeming to be woven in it. "If you can't that is alright too."  
"I'm sure he can do it Hannah. I mean look at his designs," her friend says nudging her, "they are amazing."  
"I know I shouldn't doubt his skill, Sasha, but I do get carried away when I paint things," she replies and I notice my mother slightly smirk.  
"I think I can do it..I am not sure,” I reply slightly frowning at how complicated the piece looks, “Are you look into the ornaments? Did you want these part to be stones or simply a ornamented piece? This may take me two weeks, depending on my current work. I would need to measure your wrist first."  
My mother lets out a giggle as notices my reaction. I find myself blushing as she looks over my shoulder at the clothe with the design on it. “You are not praising her art?” she asks with a frown.  
“It is indeed a niece piece. If you designed it, then it is easy to tell that you have talent Miss,” I say quickly to remedy my mother’s disapproval.  
"Thank you," she replies humbly, "I did design it, but it was only a quick painting."  
"Ah it is so like you to be modest when around other people," Sasha teases.  
"Can you please behave like a married woman instead of filly prancing about?" she replies almost irritably, "You have had quite the mouth on you."  
"Oh come on. You know I just want you to marry a gentleman that has fine tastes one of these days."  
"I told you that when I find the right man my uncle will give me permission," Hange says in an agitated tone, "But until then, it would do you best to be quiet about such things. I know you like the show me off but please let me find a man on my own."  
While they are talking my mother walks up to me with a smile and nudges my arm. I shake my head and sigh. “Please mother.. do not make this harder….,” I whisper and she shrugs.  
Hannah turns back to me and says, "I'm sorry that you had to hear that. I would be grateful if you took it on as your own interpretation. I will pay you whatever I owe you for the piece. I was just thinking it might be interesting for this design to come into reality," She then held out her wrist to me and says, "I don't know how you want to measure my wrist but I'm sure that you need my wrist to do so."  
I smile gently and grab a large leather bracelet off the table where I had placed it earlier. I walk towards her so that I am now standing a few feet in front of her. “Here let me check the size with this.”  
I gently grab her arm fixing the leather bracelet around her wrist. It had two long strings hanging. I tie off the strings making sure that it is the right size to fit her, but with little space so it could be easily removed. “This should do.. Regarding the price that depends on the material you want miss. Bronze, silver, or gold? Bronze will be five pieces of silver, twenty for silver, and forty for gold" I tell her as I slowly slip the bracelet of, my fingers brushing her skin as I do. While I’m close to her, I catch a familiar scent briefly. It is a floral scent that I thought I smelt earlier.  
"It is up to you miss.. I am at your service,"I say waiting for her answer.  
"I would like it to be made of silver because the metal has a reflective like quality," she explains with a dreamy look on her face, "Silver has always reminded me of water for some reason. It seems more fluid."  
"Wow," Sasha lets out, "You are really being quite a know it all."  
"I just like silver," Hannah says with a shrug.  
"Sure you do," Sasha said replies as she drews close to Hannah.  
“Aye you are right, is a better material, not easy to stain” I say slowly removing the leather bracelet as Sasha leans into whisper something into Hannah’s ear so only she can hear.  
I watch as Sasha's face as a hint of mischief pass across it before she pushes Hannah gently into me. Her lips brush mine and she throws her arms out onto my shoulders in reaction to the sudden push. She seems so stunned that she can’t speak or move. Her face slowly start to turn a deep shade of red.  
I can’t speak either and we just look at each other with blushes plastered on our faces. I try to keep calm and not to react in an offensive way around these highborn ladies.  
"Are you alright? Apologies miss..,” I say finding my voice. “I didn't mean to do anything without your consent" I hold her firmly and gently help her to stand up. "I will take care of your request, if you still want to make this bracelet miss"  
"Oh ummm...I'm alright," she says shaking her head slightly as her blush dies down, "There is no need to apologize. Sasha is the one who should be apologizing."  
We both look over to where Sasha had been just moments before, but she was not standing there anymore. She had probably slipped out the door when I was helping Hannah up.  
I look down at the cloth with the design on it. I turn around and head to a large table full of tools and then come back. “Is there a place where I can deliver this? Due to the quality of the material. It would be safer if we take this personally to your home”  
"As to where to send it when you are done with it, send it to Mr. Zoe's residence. I've been living with my cousin for a while now since my uncle sent me across the sea to see what I could learn from him," she replies "You will probably know it as one of the finest houses in Pompeii. Plus someone has done the liberty of carving his name into a block of marble in front of his house.”  
I write down the address she gave me and nod with a light smile, “Zoe.. I will make sure to deliver it there myself then. I do know them, there is an artist from that house that I admire.. but enough about that.” I bow my head to her and say, "If there is anything else I can help you with, just feel free to tell me. I will do my best to aid you miss."  
"I'm not surprised that you know him. He certainly gets around often. Plus he said something about visiting a blacksmith before I slipped out the door with his sister," I hear her say as I walk back to the forge carrying the design and the measures. I am already fascinated with this new project.  
My mother sighs and shakes her head. “That boy sometimes is too hard headed..” I hear her mutter, "Don`t worry, I will have him tidy up when he delivers the piece."  
"I'm sorry for causing such a ruckus here. I do hope you forgive me," I hear Hannah say politely, "Your boy is just doing his job and I don't mind that he is eager to do it. I should be going madame, but it was a pleasure doing business with you guys.” 

****  
My eyes snap open as an announcement goes over the scanner. “We found a body at 1 S Pintail Place.”  
I try to clear my mind of the image of the woman called Hannah from my head as I pick up the radio and reply, “Strong Wing is on the way.”  
Hannah seems so real to me, but I have no time to think about her. I wonder if this murder was the work of the ripper that they had been trying to catch for months. They had made quite a mess of their victims. I never thought I would see crime scenes so bloody as that, but it just proves the point that anything could happen anywhere.  
I head to the address my coworker had announced on the radio. The murder took place in one of the really nice neighborhoods. If it was indeed the ripper, they had now worked their way up from the lower middle class to what I would consider the pricks of society. I have to hand it to this reaper that I thought those were the best targets to go after if I were them. Then again the reaper has yet to steal anything from the houses they break into.  
I find myself pondering why the ripper likes to cut their victims into pieces and how mentally ill they must be to do such a thing as I drive up the long drive of the victim’s property.  
I park the car and get out. I can smell the iron in the air as I approach the door. That is always the smell that enters my nose when I have gone to the ripper crime scene even before I ever walked over the threshold and entered the house.  
Mike greets me at the door with a light bow of his head. He has always been a quiet one but I think he tends to notice a lot of the things other people usually missed.  
“What do we have in there? By the smell of the crime scene, I would think it was the ripper again,” I say making my way up to stand in front of him.  
“You are right about that,” he replied, “It seems that the ripper has made a bigger mess of this house. We believe we have two victims and their blood is all over everything in the house. So you might want to watch your step going in there. Pictures have all been taken.”  
“I thought they said they only found one body.”  
“They found pieces of his wife scattered across the upstairs rooms.”  
“What are the victims’ names?”  
Mike flips open his notepad in which he had scrawled the information he needs to answer my question. “It looks to be Marie and Nile Dok. They are the owners of this house.”  
Marie? My dreams are getting strange. I had mentioned a Marie in my dreams. It could be a coincident. I also do recall mentioning an Erwin in my dreams as well. But why would I be dreaming about my boss? Maybe my subconscious is just filling in the names with people I know.  
I shake my head and come out of my thoughts. “I should go in and investigate the crime scene. But I know how much of a bloody mess it is in there.”  
“I have to ask again if you are sure you didn't miss your call in becoming part of the clean up crew?” Mikasa asks as she comes out of the house and stands beside Mike.  
“Very funny cousin and no I didn't,” I say to her before turning to Mike, “I thought Nanaba was your partner.”  
“She is out sick today, so Erwin paired me with your cousin who was called in.”  
“That is just great,” I mumble to myself as I enter the house with the two of them right behind me.  
When I enter the house, I notice immediately that Mike wasn't kidding about there being blood on everything this time. I try to tread carefully in the blood that seems to have been moped all over the floor.  
“They really did go to town with this one. How long have the victims been dead?” I ask.  
“They seemed to have been killed yesterday afternoon,” Mikasa answers, “People started noticing something was up when they didn't show up this afternoon for their charity luncheon. One of their guests came by to check on them and saw the blood that is smeared across the front windows. Then they called us.”  
“I see,” I say allowing the information to process in my head.  
I walk the house and come to stand in front of what I assumed was Nile Dok’s mangled left foot. It had been stripped of all its flesh. “This is a typical sight for our ripper,” I comment slipping on my gloves and grimacing I pick up the foot and turn it over in my hands, “Do you guys ever wonder why the ripper does this to their victims?”  
The foot I am holding is missing its toes. I assume that they are scattered somewhere on the main floor.  
“I wonder it every time I see one of their crime scenes,” Mikasa answers watching me examine the foot, “They really do know how to make a mess of a house but leave no evidence to link them to the crime.”  
“Whoever the ripper is, they are messy but extremely smart,” I muse placing the foot back down on the floor, “Of course they would be in order to have evaded us for months.”  
“That they are,” Mike agrees softly.  
I move on from the foot waking the whole downstairs. I know this house must have been a very fancy house full of expensive furniture, but all I can see is blood that makes the house look worse than any slaughter house. I’m disgusted by it but it is all part of my job. Maybe my cousin is right and I missed my calling as part of the clean up crew, but now that I think about it, I don’t really want to clean up someone else’s blood and body parts. I would much rather continue being a detective and having to look at bloody crime scenes I decide.  
I search the main floor for any evidence, I didn’t find any out of place for the ripper. I did find a mop full of blood which proved my theory that they had used a mop and some water to spread the blood around the main floor. I didn’t find anything that would lead me to them. The ripper certainly is a professional and knows how to take care of any evidence they might have left. They were much too careful to be caught.  
I make my way up winding stairs to the second floor of the house noticing that the stairs and walls are sticky with blood in comparison to the main floor. “They used the mop on the main floor to spread the blood, but it doesn’t look like they used it to spread the blood on the floor. This might suggest that Mr Dok was coming down the stairs when he was killed,” I say as I take it down on my notepad, “The ripper always seems to leave the area where the victims are killed messier than the rest of the crime scene.”  
“If they used the mop on the main floor, do you believe that they also used it on the second floor?” Mikasa asks as she walks up the stairs behind me.  
“I highly doubt that the ripper would have drug the mop all the way upstairs, but then again anything is possible with this ripper,” I respond as I take a look at the photos that are hanging on the walls. There are hand smears made with blood over them but I know that they are either the victims or they could possibly be the ripper’s. If the hand smears belonged the the ripper, I know that there won’t be any prints in them to help us connect the murder to the scene of the crime. We already know how big the ripper’s hands approximately are. But we have not been able to figure out the connection between the victims nor were there any witnesses to the murders.  
“Do you think we will ever catch them?” Mikasa asks.  
“They are bound to get sloppy sometime,” I reply, “But it may take a while before they get cocky and make that mistake. Everyone eventually makes mistakes.”  
When I'm finally done looking at the crime scene, I head back to the precinct to drop of my cruiser. I'm tired and it has been a long day. I don't even want to cook, so I swing by my favorite restaurant. The hostess seats me right away upon seeing me enter.  
The nice thing about this place since I've been here so often is that they know me and what I am likely to order. But I may just order something else. My usual choices don't sound good to me today.  
I browse the menu looking for something that will make my tastebuds water. Pretty soon I decide on the pot roast, which I hope will prove to be just as good as my mother’s.  
A woman with her brown hair in a ponytail and glasses walks in wearing a long lab coat. She looks oddly familiar. But I’m pretty sure I've never met her before. Maybe she comes to this restaurant a lot. She looks over in my direction and our eyes connect. She smiles softly and walks over to me.  
“It's been a long time,” she says softly.  
“Have we met before?” I ask.  
“Many times, I believe. Though not in this lifetime, Levi,” she replies, “I was beginning to think that we wouldn't meet in this lifetime.”  
“What are you talking about? How do you know my name? And are you implying that you believe we have been reincarnated?”  
I don't believe in the possibility of recreation. But with those deep brown eyes looking into mine I can see that she really believes that we were even before she opens her mouth and speaks.  
“That's what you were called in the most recent life I remember,” she replies with a shrug, “I had a suspicion that it would be your name again.”  
Her mannerisms remind me now of the girl in my dreams. She even looks like her. “Hannah?”  
“I might have been called that in one of our lives. I'm not really sure,” she pauses and I can see her thinking hard, “But in this life my name is Hange.”  
That name sounds familiar to me but I could have heard it anywhere.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you,” I say holding out my hand to her, “Also if you were Hannah, it is a pleasure to see you again.”  
She takes my hand and shakes it. “The pleasure is all mine,” she replies.  
All of a sudden my phone goes off. I look at it to find that it is work. I groan as I pick it up.  
“Levi speaking.”  
“Levi, we have some trouble. Erwin was attacked at his house earlier today.”


End file.
